It is often desirable to provide a surface on which microorganisms, many of which are potentially harmful, are inhibited from growing. Many useful materials have surfaces that do not normally inhibit the growth of microorganisms. One useful way to improve the microorganism inhibition of a surface is to coat that surface with a coating that provides a microorganism-inhibiting effect. It is desirable that such coatings, when dry, have one or more of the following desirable properties: clarity, non-tackiness; durability; removability; and ability to maintain microorganism-inhibition after being cleaned aggressively.
One approach to providing a microorganism-inhibiting coating is disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 7,226,968, which involves a combination of a basic vinyl comb type copolymer with an antimicrobial agent that contains a polymeric biguanide, alone or in combination with another micobiologically active component. It is desired to provide a microorganism-inhibiting coating that has one or more of the above-mentioned desirable properties and that does not require the use of a polymeric biguanide.